


break my fall

by arabellacritic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream is sad, Hurt No Comfort, Nostalgia, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Short, don't read this pls lol, dream prison arc, im just trying to practice my writing, practice, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellacritic/pseuds/arabellacritic
Summary: dream is in prison and is reflectingi'm just trying to practice my writing lol pls leave criticism if u want
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	break my fall

each of the purple obsidian blocks seemed to all blur into one, everywhere he looked. dream was sick of it, absolutely sick of it. day in, day out, all he could do was look at the hypnotising barriers surrounding him, trapping him. he would lay on the cool, hard ground, staring. just staring. he would listen to the seemingly endless lava supply bubble around him, constantly reminding him of the fact that he was truly and utterly trapped. 

sometimes he would think of how it could've gone differently. actually, that's what he spent most of his time doing. prison gave him a chance to reflect, to look back on all his past mistakes. reaching and reaching to grasp every minuscule detail of each specific memory. 

each day passed by in a blur, all the same. 

always the same.

they never used to be the same.

laying against the uncomfortably firm floor, dream reminisces about a time where each day was new and exciting.

exploring the world with george and sapnap, a time where their biggest worry was whether they had enough wood for their house. a time before they were overcome with the troubles of war.

he would spend long summer days running around with his 2 best friends, the sun beating down on them relentlessly all day as they searched the brand new world. not a care in the world.

watching sunsets together at the end of each day, the orange, pink and yellow hues all merging together to form the darkness of the night.


End file.
